


Caught

by aron_kristina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e09 Cold War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara steps into the TARDIS and sees things she might not have wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna watch more Doctor Who. I definitely wasn't gonna write more fanfic. Then this happened by itself. Written in 10 minutes, unbeta'd.

Clara was bewildered. She was perplexed. She might even go so far as to say lost, but perhaps not. She was in the TARDIS, it had let her in, which meant that the Doctor must be around somewhere, but she couldn't find him. There were other rooms, there had to be because there was a corridor leading to them, but she had never been. She was just about to go look when she heard a noise from beneath the floor. A very... suspicious noise.

She walked as quietly as she could down the stairs. There appeared to be a bed, or perhaps sofa, and on it the doctor was half sitting, and half lying on top of someone, looking like he was very careful not to crush the person while enthusiastically snogging them. Well, it was the snog box, but he could have locked the door. Put a sock on the door knob. Something. She cleared her throat.

“Doctor, really...” she began, and then stopped. The person lying underneath the Doctor, the person who returned the enthusiasm in spades, was professor Grisenko.

She turned around and put her hands over her eyes.

“I really didn't need to see that,” she muttered to herself, walking quickly up the stairs and peeking back occasionally to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

“Clara, I can explain,” the Doctor called out.

“No need,” she replied. I'll just go get a coffee, you finish... whatever you were doing.”

She walked outside and closed the door, leaning her head against it. This certainly explained a thing or two. She patted the TARDIS absently a couple of times and then left to get coffee.


End file.
